Thistlewing
'''Thistlewing '''is a pale golden she-cat with a white throat and blue eyes. Personality Thistlewing can be argumentative and prickly, but she is a good cat at heart. She wants to prove herself to her Clan. She is very bad at keeping secrets, and being subtle in general. History Thistlekit was born in TreeClan's makeshift camp, to Dustfeather and Cloverfoot. Dustfeather died during kitting, and Cloverfoot blamed her. The two became estranged. Thistlekit became an apprentice, training under Thornbreeze. A moon into her apprentice ship she was taken along to a gathering, where she picked a fight with a LakeClan warrior when he accidentally tripped over her paws. She was reprimanded by Sapstar himself, causing tension between the two Clans. That night she went to check the border with Flintpaw, who was very nervous about doing so. The next day she was goaded on by Berrypaw to see if LakeClan did not check their borders. She crossed secretly and killed a water vole. She was discovered by the LakeClan apprentice Rowanpaw and taken back to LakeClan's camp. She was kept in the elder's den until Sapstar spoke with Leopardstar and Aspenbreeze. She was then taken back to her camp and punished with a moon of confinement to camp, two moons of her warrior ceremony delayed, and being forever prohibited from attending gatherings. She was scolded by Blazepaw. A day or two later the queen Palefur died shortly after her kitting. She became reminded of her own mother, and spoke with Aspenbreeze about it, who sympathized with her; the deputy had grown up with her mother absent. Thistlepaw, Blazepaw, and Badgerpaw began to play with Palefur's kits Adderkit, Goldenkit, Twigkit, and Pebblekit. Blazepaw began asking whether she had a crush on Flintpaw after Adderkit started teasing her about it. She angrily denied, but eventually gave in and shared her feelings. Blazepaw, in turn, told Thistlepaw that she had a crush on Badgerpaw. Blazepaw decided to help Thistlepaw get Flintpaw's affection. Around the same time, Flintpaw and his littermates took on their warrior names; Flintpaw became Flintfire. Blazepaw insisted that she go speak to him, which she did, and awkwardly. A day later Leopardstar died suddenly of a mysterious illness. Cloverfoot began griping, and the Clan reprimanded him. She stayed to comfort Flintfire, a gesture that he took to heart. She was called away by Cloverfoot. He revealed his plans to take power by hurting or killing Thornbreeze, to present himself as a candidate for deputy. If she does not help, he will harm Flintfire. Flintfire interrupts their discussion. She tells him of the plan, and the two promise to protect each other. When Badgerpaw and Blazepaw get their warrior names, she feels lonely and dejected. Blazesky comes over as she clears their nests. She blurted out Cloverfoot's plans, something that Blazesky was hesitant to believe. Cloverfoot tries to murder her soon after, foiled by Flintfire. Flintfire had been following and managed to stop him right before he committed the crime. Aspenstar exiled him but he kept coming back to attack his daughter. He was caught and executed by Aspenstar. Flintfire and Thistlewing had three kittens, Poppykit, Sunkit and Adderkit. Adderkit was named after her childhood friend who died. Poppykit caught the plague and died. Thistlewing is in mourning. Trivia * Thistlewing is roleplayed by NonCanonicalGems. Category:TreeClan Cats Category:Warriors